Of a Drunken Night
by Harmony283
Summary: And another sip led to another glass. And that led to another one until I was sure my cheeks were tinted red. Or at least Moses' hand felt pleasantly cool when he decided at some point to brush a strand of hair away from my face JayMoses SolonJay oneshot


**Of a Drunken Night**

**By Harmony283**

**Summary: **At the party celebrating Wills rank of 'official' Mayor of Werites Beacon something happens. One glass leads to two and soon Jay finds himself in a situation he has to get out of. And it involves Moses. But what happens when he tries to leave and ends up running into his former Master? And will he be able to tell Moses about it?

**Pairings: Moses/Jay, Solon/Jay **

**A/N: **Yet another fanfic idea encouraged by ReveredMage. And again this one I'm actually PROUD of. Unlike in The Tightly Tangled Knot this one actually takes place about a year after the events in the game. And it's also one of my...better written fanfics. As well as it's also 'technically' my first uploaded lemon (even though it's undescriptive). I don't have much to say about this except for the fact that I hope you like it (it if you like this pairing) and if you don't like this pairing please push the back button now.

**Warning(s): Shonen-ai, Alcohol Usage, Suggestiveness, Lemon/Rape(?), and mild language**

* * *

"Oh come on it won't be _that_ bad, Teach!" I could hear Norma's voice echoing through the entry-way of Wills house from my hiding place behind the couch. Why was I hiding behind the couch? Simple, it was Norma's idea. Norma's idea to throw a party for Will as a 'congratulations' for finally becoming the Mayor—or at least the 'officially named' Mayor even though technically he had already been the Mayor for years.

I heard the front door slam open and Norma shout, "TADAH!"

That was our cue and we all 'leapt' up out of our hiding spots, shouting in degrees of enthusiasm "CONGRATULATIONS!"

This left Will slightly dumbfounded, but only for a few seconds before a smile crept up on his face, "I see…" he looked around the room, at the decorations Norma, Chloe, Shirley, and Harriet had helped put up earlier, and his smile only grew, "I didn't know you would do this much though."

"Well," Norma bounced out in front of him, "This is just the icing on the cake! The _real_ party's at the Inn but I mean c'mon why not get all the personal stuff over with before going to where all the people are?" It was surprising for Norma to have so much sentiment. But then again this was just another excuse for her to, in some way or another, throw a party and celebrate. She loved having fun even more now and really I couldn't blame her.

After Grune's 'death' she had to work twice as hard to be happy. To make us all happy. That was probably her only admirable trait—or at least it was the only one I could see. Not that I was interested in her in the first place. If I was I'd probably pay more attention.

So we all gave him the gifts we had brought him for this occasion. Senel gave him a book on boats--since he had wanted to learn the exact mechanics of how one worked. Chloe gave him a new outfit stitched of the finest fabric she could find in her hometown. Harriet gave him a piece of pottery that she had sculpted by hand with pieces of her namesake flower embedded in the surface. Moses gave him a proper map of the Forest of No Return, just in case he ever needed to go back there for research. Norma and Shirley gave him a combined gift of old researched texts of the Ferines and a translation guide. And I, the last one as always to give anyone a gift, gave him some _very_ interestingly detailed notes I had gathered on the monsters in the area over the past few months. He had asked for them to be recorded but with Senel helping to exterminate any problem monsters that got to close to the city he had never really gotten a chance to record all of them, much to his dismay.

"Thank you," Will whispered as he placed each item on the coffee table to stare at them, "I…" it seemed he was at a loss for words. And really I couldn't blame him. He never asked for much, especially after Harriet had come to live with him, so any gift I was sure he would consider valuable.

"Aww Teach y' don't have to say a _word_," Norma placed both hands on her hips and nodded her head enthusiastically, "I understand completely. But y'know all those people are waitin' at the Inn…" she trailed off, looking over at the clock, "And we've been here for almost an hour. They're bound to get worried if you don't show up soon."

"Well then," Will stood up and chuckled, "What time am I _supposed_ to be there?" Norma thought for a moment before speaking, "Ah—I think ten minutes. I _told_ them I wouldn't take too long! So let's go!" she put on a smile and skipped over to the door, slamming it open before walking out into the cool night air.

"She's definitely enthusiastic today," Will murmured before following after her. And shortly afterwards we all followed him out into the crisp autumn night. Only a few minutes later and we arrived at the inn. I had to say, though, I was _impressed_. Almost every single person in Werites Beacon was here. And they all turned when we walked in.

Isabelle and Curtis were, of course, the ones to greet us, "Will! Everyone!" Isabelle called out.

"I feel so much joyous emotion I could just sing!" Curtis finished, "What song would you like brotha?"

Will cringed, "Thank you for the sentiment but it's fine."

Curtis coughed lightly but smiled still, "I see whatever you want brother! But this is a joyous occasion! Everyone," everyone turned to him, "Will has been one of the best things that has happened to this town ever since he came here!" The crowd cheered, "And he is now our official Mayor!" The crowd cheered even louder and before I could even react we were swamped in a sea off people.

From all sides, everywhere, for a moment I couldn't see anything. And at a time like this I really _wished_ I were taller. But no, I was one of the shortest people here. Though finally I made my way over to the bar and planted myself in front of the 'Punch' bowl. Though I doubted it was just Punch.

_'Knowing Norma she probably put something in it.' _My eyes narrowed, _'Yes it's definitely lighter in color than it's supposed to—' _

"Ah Jay there ya are!" I tensed as I felt Moses' hand on my shoulder and I turned around. He grinned down at me, "I see ya made it here without gettin' trampled. I was worried there for a minute when I lost sight of ya!" then his eyes fell on the fruit punch, "Is that punch?"

I nodded my head but before I could tell him not to drink any he was already pouring himself a glass and sipping out of it. After finishing nearly half the glass he smiled and said, "Wow this is good you should try some!"

I shook my head at that, "No thanks." I couldn't see any point in telling Moses that there was obviously something _in_ the drink. Especially when I knew he wouldn't listen to me. But thankfully he didn't say anything more.

And for a while we just stood there watching the crowd. The only sound I could hear was the dull roar of the crowd and every once in a while I would catch glimpses of Senel, Chloe, Shirley, Norma, and even Will. My eyes followed Will first, he was just walking around talking to various people with Isabelle and Curtis in tow—whether he wanted their company or not, I couldn't tell.

Then my eyes found Norma, whom Will briefly spoke to before she pranced off into the crowd. I lost her for a moment before she reappeared by the grand piano where she started to bug the pianist about something. Probably on choice of song, even though he hadn't started playing yet. But when he did I was surprised—apparently he went with whatever Norma's request had been. The music was light and fun and soon the whole floor turned into a dance floor. People were dancing while some just watched.

That's when I spotted Chloe and Shirley. I could have sworn one of them would be dancing with Senel. But they both were sulking in a corner, over near the end of the table I was leaning against, whispering to each other about something while their eyes ever so often drifted to the dance floor. I followed their gazes until they landed on a familiar white haired teen—Senel.

_'Typical, of _course_ they would be staring at him.' _My eyes widened a bit as I saw who he was dancing with, _'And of course it has to be because he's dancing with another woman.' _

I could understand why they were jealous though. The woman Senel had chosen to dance with was beautiful. Her hair was blond and to her shoulders. It framed her face gently, almost like a halo and her face was bright and cheerful, if not a bit pale. And her eyes were the most startling shade of green I had ever seen. They were so deep in shade that, at least from where I was standing, they could almost be mistaken for black. But they also held an odd air of familiarity—or at least they did in my memory. Her dress was long and formal, like many of the other women were wearing. It was dark green, to match her eyes obviously, but the netting on the skirt and on the sleeves was jet black--as was the ribbon that tied daintily around her neck with a silver charm of some sort attached to it. Again that seemed to jog something in my memory. Maybe I had passed her on the streets the day before? Or was she just the kind of person you just _felt_ like you knew when truthfully you might have never met them in your life?

Yes that must be it. That had to be it. I didn't know very many women on the Legacy. I had no reason to. So that had to be it. No, that _was_ it.

"Ooh Senel's going to get in trouble." I jumped at the sound of Moses' voice. I could tell he was almost drunk, his words seemed a bit on the thick side, but when I turned to him he looked fine. But his eyes had found what I was staring at, "Really though he should know betta than that!" He brought his cup—this was the _third_ cup he's had of that 'Punch'—up to his lips and I scowled. In one swift motion I took it from his hands.

"Hey wha—? Jay?" Moses looked down at me startled, "Y'know if ya wanted some all ya had ta do was ask." That…wasn't what I was expecting him to say. But none-the-less I stared down at the red liquid in disgust, "I can't believe you like this stuff."

"Well ya don't even know what it tastes like," he pointed out, "So ya can't say you hate it. Or that it's disgusting." He turned around and poured me half a cup of the red concoction before handing it back to me. I took it with my free hand and placed his back on the table between us. Of course he snatched it up and finished it off in one gulp.

Disgusting.

"Go on, try it!" he urged, setting his now empty cup on the table, "It's not gonna kill ya ta loosen up a bit anyways." My eyes widened and I stared up at him. This made him laugh, "What? Ya thought I didn't know there was somethin' in that drink? I've got better senses than _you_ do Jay. O'course I know when somethin' smells off. An' I'd notice the smell of alcohol anywhere."

Okay then maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought. No, he was still stupid but…

I let out a sigh, "Fine." I lifted the glass to my lips and tilted it ever so slightly so that the red liquid, which now reminded me so much of blood, slid down slowly into my parted lips. When the liquid touched my tongue I was surprised. It had a hint of spice to it—obviously from the alcohol—but the fruitiness of the actual drink seemed to mask that nearly completely.

"Ya like it don't ya?" Moses said, his grin widening, "Go on drink up!" And just this once…I complied. What harm could it possibly do anyway? This was a party—now turned dance party, because of all the people who decided to partner up on the dance floor—and you were supposed to relax at a party. So I took another sip of the red liquid.

And another sip led to another glass. And that led to another one until I was sure my cheeks were tinted red. Or at least Moses' hand felt pleasantly cool when he decided at some point to brush a strand of my hair away from my face. By the time three glasses had been emptied, on my part at least, I found myself trying to hold my tongue rather than trying to find something to say.

And I found myself laughing at something Moses had said. Only a few times during our conversation did we fall silent and watch the crowd. Senel was now introducing the girl he had been dancing with and Chloe looked like she was about to stab him again. Shirley on the other hand just looked sad—but she was hiding it well. Norma and Will seemed fascinated by her, and I could almost guess that Norma was asking her where she bought her dress. All while the girl just laughed pleasantly.

"He's got some nerve introducin' her like that." Moses mumbled—he was now thoroughly drunk to the point even his tanned face had a bit of a red hue to it—softly in my ear. For some reason, that I really didn't want to dig too deep into, his breath against my ear made me want to shiver and lean in closer. But at the same time it made me want to run away.

"Y'know Jay, maybe we should go somewhere a lil' more…quiet." That caught me off guard, as did his hand which had somehow snaked its way behind my back. I was definitely a little tipsy if I couldn't even sense _that_. I opened my mouth to say that I was fine here, that we didn't need to go anywhere. But his hand moved.

And I had to bite my lip to keep from gasping. Something was definitely wrong. I wouldn't normally react this way when he was around. What's worse is he seemed to notice, "Jay? You feelin' alright?"

I nod my head. The last thing I needed was for him to _worry_ over me. Again he seemed to notice I was lying, "Yer lyin'. C'mon Jay…I care about ya, y'know." I froze at that, "So please don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Oh crap.

"I'm fine. I just…I need some fresh air."

"Then lets go outside." His hand pressed against the small of my back and he seemed to half-lead me to the door. I wanted to tell him that I could walk on my own. But at the same time I didn't want the pressure of his hand on my back to go away. I was _enjoying_ it.

And it scared me.

When the cool night air suddenly enveloped us I realized then how warm I had been. And I shivered. This just made Moses pull himself closer to me, "Ya okay Jay?"

I could only nod my head and mutter, "Yes." I was cold. But again he didn't need to know that. But both of his hands were now on my body, rubbing my arms through the fabric of my shirt. That just made me shiver again--though for a completely different reason.

I needed to get out of here.

"Jay," I felt added weight pressed to my back as Moses let his arms loop around my neck, "Jay…" that was all he was saying. But why was he saying it?

"What?"

He nuzzles his face into my hair and inhales, "I really do care about you. How," I feel him pull away briefly, "How do ya feel about me?"

I didn't need this. I needed to get out of here. I needed to run. And I _shouldn't_ have drunk so much. Especially since I actually wanted to answer him now, "I need to go home." I pull away from him slowly, and he lets me. I don't look back. I want to but I force myself not to. If I looked back who _knows_ what that could lead to?

"Jay." I stop when he calls my name one more time, "Jay what…?" He's hurt I can hear it in his voice and it hurts more than I thought possible. I couldn't be more hurt than I was now.

"It means I'm going home. I need to go home." My voice was strained, and maybe it was good that way, because Moses didn't ask any more. In fact he let me leave.

And did I ever leave. Once I was at the edge of the town I literally started to _run_. Moses might follow me. He just might. I pass by the duct, even though I know it's faster. But I don't want to do that. I want—

I don't know how long I had been running, or how far I had gotten. But I tripped and fell and the ground squished beneath me and I rolled. And I was wet. And it was raining. And I was breathing hard. Where was I?

I heard the roar of an all-too-familiar monster but I never had any chance to look behind me. The ground trembled beneath my hands and knees. I was shaking again and I knew it. I wanted to run again but my legs seemed paralyzed. I was hurt. I had tripped. I had hurt my ankle.

I really should have taken the duct.

Suddenly the monster gave a completely _different _kind of scream. The kind of scream that showed it was in pain. But again I didn't look back. I only heard the thud of the body and that's when I knew I had to turn around. To see who, or what, had saved me.

And for a split second I had the strange sense of déjà vu and then there he was. The most _unlikely_ of all people…him…

"Y-You…"

"Why," he says as he steps over the dead monster, "Jay what are you doing out here in the rain?" He actually sounds concerned, "You don't look well at all." He leans down and presses a hand to my forehead, "And you have a fever." I struggle to pull away from him but he must be right. My energy somehow had been depleted from the run.

I really shouldn't have drunken that much. I was definitely paying for it now.

"Come on then," he helps me up and I nearly fall over. He sighs and picks me up in his arms, "I haven't done _this_ in a while." He says, his voice gentle, "Come on then I'm staying in a cave not too far away from here. You can at least get dried off there."

Then he runs. And I hold onto him for dear life, burying my head into his chest. He smells so familiar. It's a comforting smell—one I've gotten used to, but on that I also instinctually fear. Comfort and fear. I feel my face grow warm again. My fever must be getting worse.

Before I realize it I'm being placed on a cool hard surface and he turns his back to me to rummage what looks to be some sort of bag. He pulls out a long sleeved shirt--an extra he probably packed _just in case_ anything was to happen. He doesn't even worry about finding pants though. He holds the dry clothes out to me and says, "Here, change into this. You'll be warmer this way." My eyes widen briefly. He _can't_ expect me to change while he's watching!

But apparently he does. Because when I start to unbutton my shirt I feel his gaze intensify. But I bear with it. I have to. And soon I slip the shirt over my damp hair and I'm relieved. It falls down to my knees. Now I'm glad I'm short. If I wasn't then…

"Good you're nice and dry now." He sits on the floor in front of me; somehow he had gotten some healing supplies. He gives me a Scallop Gel as he begins to bandage my foot, "But your ankle…I think you either twisted it or," I barely flinched when he pressed two cool fingertips into my skin, "Or you broke it." He made a disapproving sound and continued to bandage it.

Finally the Scallop Gel was gone and my foot was securely wrapped and my hair was almost dry. And now I was being offered a nice warm bed. But I had to share, "Oh don't be so picky." He chuckles, "We've shared before, many times." His fingers trace up from my wounded foot all the way to where the shirt stops, about mid thigh.

I can't help the gasp that rises out of my throat. Unlike with Moses, where I can hold it in because I _know_ how to, I can't control it. I will always and forever react to his wishes. He was my Master—no matter how much I hated it and still hate it now. He was my Master; I may not listen to him anymore. But I still react to his touches. Because some things can't be un-taught. And this is one of those things.

His hand makes its way under the fabric of the shirt as he pushes me down on the soft sheets. I don't need to ask why he's here. Or why he's deciding on doing this now--in a _cave_ of all places--I just go along with it. Just like how I went along with him when he captured Shirley and how I went along with 'killing' him when I really knew I couldn't.

I couldn't kill Master. No matter how strong I was he was always stronger. He always had me bound. Not until he freed me on his own accord could I kill him, I just _couldn't_. It was against the code—whatever code that was.

I feel a moan escape my lips as his hands travel, hidden beneath the thick fabric of the shirt. Now not only is my face flushed, I'm warm all over and I can do nothing about it. But he thinks of something and his hands pull away. He helps me sit up and pulls me into his lap as we lean against the hard rock wall of the cave, "I've missed this Jay." He murmurs and I can't help the smirk that forms on my lips.

"Oh really?" I murmur, shifting a bit, spreading my legs a bit. I knew what he liked. Even if I didn't like it.

He smirks back, "I love it when you're like this." He traces his thumb over my lips, "I love this side of you. This side that no one but me will see. Though," his thumb stops tracing my lips and he just stares at me for a moment, "That bandit…"

"I know how to handle him," I lean in closer to him, "Don't worry. I won't let him have this side of me _that_ easily. Now my other side…he might already have." He tilts his head to the side just a bit and sighs, "I should have expected that much." Then his hands disappear again and it earns him yet another moan that rises from my throat.

He's always loved it when I was responsive. Now was no different. I was just older. And it would be better that way. He slowly unhooks one earring from my ear before he traces the rim with his tongue. I shiver at the feeling. He's always been good at this. He always knows my weakness. He pulls away briefly to unclasp the other earring before he whispers, his voice low and lust filled, "Your ears are always so sensitive. My Jay," he cups the side of my face in his callused palm, "You're always going to be mine. My bird in a cage. My jouet."

I nod my head in reply as he shifts me a bit on his lap. I can hear fabric rustling and soon I find myself joining in. And soon his clothes are neatly folded on the ground next to the makeshift bed. But he never tried to remove the shirt from my body. Instead he let his hands disappear beneath it again, "You love it when I play with you don't you?"

I gasp as his hand tightens around me. It begins to move and I feel so much hotter. It doesn't last long though, typically. He shifts me around even more and soon there's the burning pain, the pain I had grown accustomed to four years ago. But the pain I had to relearn how to deal with now.

"A-Ah!" I moan again and I feel the breath hitch in my lungs as he enters me. It felt wonderfully painful, "You love this don't you? You love feeling pain? Feeling pain caused by me?"

I can barely nod my head as he raises the shirt enough so that he can grip my bare hips. His nails dig into my thighs and I know there will be scratches in the morning. But at the moment I don't care. I just bury my head in the crook of his shoulder and I ride it out.

Ride it out like I did four years ago, and like I'm learning how to do again now. At the age of seventeen. Funny how they always say you should spend the longest amount of time in your life as a virgin. When really, for the majority of your life—depending on when you get married—you aren't one? I suppose I just got a few years knocked off of mine ahead of time.

"Nn, You're always so wonderful," my heart rate skyrockets as his pace quickens. I know I won't last soon, and that he won't either. But he always seems to outlast me. Then again I'm young and 'inexperienced' while he is older, so much older, and has obviously had more than one person to bed with.

Not that any of them had been me—or like me in anyway shape or form. No they haven't, they weren't truly his like I am now. They all had someone before him. Someone they loved but I had never had that person. He was my first. My Master. The one I couldn't kill unless he wanted me to kill him.

The one—

"Oh."

And then I finish, and he does shortly afterwards and I feel him push me back on the bed, and I can barely keep my eyes open, "Your fever broke." He murmurs before I feel myself lose consciousness. It would figure that I would. After all it's been a while…

* * *

**(The next morning)**

I groan lightly and wince. I had possibly one of _the_ worst headaches I have _ever_ had in my life. I slowly peeled my eyes open and I half expected to see the underside of a tent. I half expected Moses to be asleep next to me. But no. That isn't what happened.

I was staring at the roof of a cave and it was still raining outside. And I could hear someone breathing next to me and I knew all too well who it was. And it made me sick. I wanted to throw up, to run. But could I?

I sat up slowly, trying not to wince at the sudden pain in my backside. Of course I'd be in pain. I wasn't stupid enough to know that I would get through this unscathed. I stare down at what I was wearing—a shirt. It was his. Should I take it off or should I keep it? I didn't feel like changing but…I definitely needed to put my undergarments back on.

I slowly shifted out of the bed, making sure not to make much noise as I shifted through my clothing. I manage to slip my shorts, socks and shoes on without much trouble. Then I looked at my purple jacket. If I had managed to tuck in the ends of my shirt maybe I could…

I let out a quiet sigh and neatly fold my jacket, being careful not to poke myself with the knife I always carried around. I could afford to take this one shirt. I could get rid of it later. Burn it even. I didn't want to be reminded of him. But it _was_ a nice shirt.

I slowly made my way out of the cave, never looking back at the sleeping man on the makeshift bed. Never looking at my former Master. I felt sick enough smelling like him. I would definitely need a shower later. But first I had to get home. But could I even _make_ it home?

Even though it was still drizzling lightly, I could see clear enough. My surroundings…I was close enough to a duct. From the formation of the trees I was close enough to Werites Beacon that if I ran I could make it there before anyone even woke up. It wasn't even that light out.

So I ran. And I was right. I made it to Werites Beacon and for a moment I paused and looked into the entry way. I had the sudden urge to find Moses, to tell him what happened but…he wouldn't understand.

He wouldn't understand, or at least he wouldn't now. I felt even worse. I could feel my stomach twist in knots and…ugh…

I turn away and step into the duct whispering, "The Oresoren Village" before I felt the light engulf me. And then I was there, at the entrance—or exit—of the Oresoren village. Most of them would still be asleep by now. I could sneak in without any of them noticing me.

And I had somehow managed it. I quickly sneak up the stairs, trying not to wake Pippo, Poppo, and Quppo—all three had fallen asleep on various cushions on the first floor—up. I quickly shut the door to my room before slipping gently underneath the covers and huddling into a ball.

I close my eyes, trying to recall, but at the same time trying to push away, the images of last night. Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that with him. It was all a big mistake. A mistake. Such a mistake that…I cover my mouth with my hands and sit up abruptly. I felt like I was going to gag. But I don't.

I want to throw up. Get rid of this feeling somehow. But I don't. I just sit there, wrapped up in my cocoon made of covers, leaning against the wall of my room for what felt like hours. It must have been. Because when someone decided to come and 'wake me up' that always meant that they thought I had slept in. Which again meant that it must be close to lunchtime.

"Jay?" It was Pippo, he sounded worried about something, "Jay your friend's here to see you."

_'Which friend?' _I vaguely thought before it hit me. I pull the covers tightly around my body before answering, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

My grip loosens, "C-Come in."

Why did I say that? What could him coming in here accomplish?

Before I know it Moses is standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face. Then, rather suddenly, he sits down right where he was standing and says, "Where'd ya go?"

I don't answer.

"Jay." His voice is too kind. I want to tell him. It _makes_ me want to tell him. But what do I say? He holds his arms out to me, "Jay where'd ya go? Last night. You ran off. I saw ya. And ya didn't come here."

My breath caught in my throat, "You came here?"

He nods his head slowly, "Yup. But they said they hadn't seen ya." Then slowly he adds, "You don't look to good. Did you run all the way here?"

I shake my head, "No. I took the duct." "When?"

I hesitate, but his eye, a warm mix of brown and red, look so trusting that I speak, "This morning. Early this morning."

His eyes narrow, "What'd ya do last night then? After you left."

I can't look at him now.

"Jay."

'_My jouet.' _

I wince.

"Jay?" I tense when I feel added weight to the bed. My eyes widen when I see his one warm red-brown eye up close. He looks worried. _Very_ worried, "What happened last night?" His voice is gentle again. And I feel like I might cry.

'_Don't worry. I won't let him have this side of me that easily.' _I had really said that last night. Oh Nerifes I can't believe I _said_ that.

"Jay," Moses tugs at my cocoon, "yer too quiet. Tell me what happened." His hand, rough and callused, even more so than _his_, touches the side of my face, "Please?"

But his hands are warm. Not cold. They aren't like his. He's warm. He's different, "I…was attacked by a monster."

His eyes widen, "What?!"

"But I'm fine," I shifted and let the blankets fall away. He scoots back a little, but I can tell he's wondering where I got this shirt from. But then he sees my ankle—which was now exposed since I had taken my shoes and socks off before I got in bed—and how it's bandaged.

"So you hurt yer ankle. But who," he touched a sleeve of the shirt, "Whose is _this_?"

"It's…his."

His eye twitched, "his?" Then it clicks in his mind. He's really showing how smart he can be sometimes, "Ya don't mean…?" I nod my head briefly and immediately his hand balls up into a fist. He grips the shirt tightly in his grip and before I realize what's going on—again I was so slow today—he pushes me down on my bed and he's ripping the shirt off my body.

"Wai—Moses _stop it _you _idiot_." I don't know why I reacted like that. But I violently shove him off the bed and he lands with a loud thump on the floor. He blinks a few times, shocked before saying, "What the hell. Shit that's _his_ shirt. Ya shouldn't be wearin' _his_ stuff. Not with all he's done to ya! Hell I thought he was _dead_. Didn't you kill 'im?!"

I know why he's angry but it still hurts. It hurts more than I thought it would, "I'm sorry but no I didn't kill him. I _can't_ kill him."

"And why the hell _not_?!" he hisses out.

"Because," I drop the remainder of the shirt onto the floor as well and immediately wrap my blankets around me, "I can't. Not until he frees me."

"Frees you?"

"I'm sorry."

He flinches, "No Jay. That's just…that's _wrong_. Are ya okay? What'd he do to ya?" He gets up slowly onto the bed again and pulls the covers away from me a second time. His scans my body for wounds like a professional does. And, once satisfied he nods his head, "Good. He didn't…or was it…?" Suddenly he leans in close again. And I don't know what he sees in my eyes but there. It's _there_ and it scares him.

"He did." He mutters before I felt my face being buried into his tanned chest. He smelt warm too. Like a warm mix of clay, grass, fresh air and some undefinable smell…a smoky smell that…

I return the hug.

"Damn it Jay. If he _ever_ touches you like that again…" he trails off, pulling me even tighter against him before abruptly pushing me away, "I meant what I said last night. I _care_ about ya Jay. Yer like family to me but…you're more than family ta me."

_'Now my other side…he might already have.'_

"…"

"Jay?"

I look down at my lap. I know he's concerned but does he really…? Suddenly he's forcing me to look at him and that's when I find myself talking, "Do you really…care…about a jouet like me?"

"A what?"

"A toy. A plaything. Do you really care about something like me?" I can tell that it's bothering him. How I could call myself that. But it's true. That's what I am to Solon. That's what I was to him last night.

"Jay…that's what _he_ thinks of ya. You ain't a toy ta me. You're…" he shakes his head, I can see the emotion there when I look him in the eye. It's there and it's deep and I'm—

"You ain't a toy to me Jay. Y'never will be. How can I treat someone as special as ya like _that_?"

"I'm special to you?" I want to believe him. He wouldn't say that if he didn't mean it.

"Yup. I don't think I'll ever have anyone like ya again in my life Jay." He tugs me back against him but this time he doesn't tug me against his chest. This time he tilts my chin up as well and murmurs, "I though I made it obvious but I guess not," his lips ghost over mine, "I love you."

* * *

**Jouet--**French for plaything, toy; laughing stock, jest, etc.. Solon uses it as a term of sadistic endearment as well as to degrade Jay especially when he was younger. 

And...I don't have much else to say about this fanfic (except for the fact I had the song Die Another Day by Madonna on repeate when I was writing this) but please review I love hearing what people have to say about my fanfics!

**--Ciao**

**-Harmony283**


End file.
